


And they were Vigilantes...

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 60 minute gift exchange, Art, Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Umino Hours Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Some shenanigans for yabakuboi as part of the 60-mins-to-gift event going on over at the Umino Hours Exchange server today. The goal was to create a gift in 60 minutes and *sweats*… well…this ended up taking a sharp and unexpected AU turn but I hope you still enjoy, lmaoThe event theme was masks and the key words I got were “edge” and “red”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: 60 Mins To Gift - Masks





	And they were Vigilantes...




End file.
